The One With The Hedgehog
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow stumbles upon the friends' apartment building and is caught. He ends up staying with them for a while.


**The One With The Hedgehog**

**Yes, I finally got around to this crossover. Yay! My ideas were limited for this, until I got into writing it. Thanks to whoever voted for it in the poll… :D You know who you are… Enjoy. **

It was late at night in Manhattan, and all of the friends were asleep, a part from Joey who wanted a midnight snack, he looked in his fridge, there was only beer… and baking soda. Nothing to eat, so he decided to go over to Chandler and Monica's apartment to see if they had something in their fridge.

He came out of his apartment, it was dark and he seemed to trip over something, it made a sound. He thought me may have tripped over a dog. "What the-" he started to say, he looked closely at the dark creature who was getting up, it seemed to be standing on two legs. "Oh my god!" Joey screamed, waking up everyone near him, Chandler, Monica, Rachel and Baby Emma. They all ran out into the hall as Joey managed to turn a light on to see a furry black creature running around the corner.

"What is that!" Rachel yelled looking quite afraid. Joey chased after it, and came carrying it back by the scruff of it's neck.

"Let me go! I'll hurt you bad!" it shouted in a masculine voice, it was struggling about.

"What is it!" Rachel said again, looking a bit disgusted. They all took a closer look, looking into his deep ruby red eyes, that began to narrow at them, he kicked Joey in the stomach and escaped from his hand. He ran out, pushing past them.

"Damn humans!" he yelled, but tripped over on the step. "Damn step!" he yelled, grabbing his foot, he had now hurt it.

"Again… what is it?" Rachel said.

"I'm a hedgehog you ignorant human!" Shadow yelled in pain. "And I'm not just a thing… I have a name and feelings, so just leave me alone…" he hissed in pain, he had twisted his ankle.

"Monica, didn't you learn first aid in fat camp?" Chandler said, slightly jokingly. Monica huffed and went over to him to see how bad he was hurt.

"Get away from me…" he growled.

"I'm trying to help you!" Monica said, sounding frustrated. Shadow just pulled away.

"No… it hurts! Don't touch it!" he snapped. He sighed. "Fine…" he said, cringing, he was taken inside her apartment, so she could look at it better.

"You need to rest this." she said.

"No… I gotta keep moving… I have no where to go." Shadow moaned.

"You can stay here until it heals then." She said, Rachel looked at her in disgust.

"But it's… a thing." she said. "What if he gets near Emma?" she gasped. "Emma!" she screamed and ran across the hallway into her and Joeys apartment. Shadow lay down on the sofa, looking stressed.

"Thanks for this… and just so she knows… I'm not flea ridden or anything… I'm just as clean as you humans are." he said, referring to Rachel. "Mind if I just take a nap?" he said.

"Go on… we all need to get back to bed anyway… sleep tight." Monica said, looking down on him. They all went back to bed.

In the morning, Monica got up to see Shadow walking towards the door, it looked like he was leaving. "Where do you think you're going on that bad foot?" Monica said sternly. Shadow turned back around reluctantly.

"I'm all better?" Shadow cringed.

"No you're not, you're limping." she said, she took him back over to the sofa. "Now, I'm going to make you breakfast."

"I think I can do that myself." Shadow said.

"No, you're the guest, and I'm the host." she smiled, Chandler came out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry, she's like this with everyone, you'll get used to it." he said to Shadow. Shadow sighed, his foot felt a lot better, and he just wanted to get out of there, but this crazy woman he hardly knew wanted him to stay.

"You know… I feel really awkward." Shadow started to say. "I don't know any of your names…"

"I'm Monica." Monica said. **(Obviously… chandler wouldn't say it :D) **Chandler introduced himself the same. "An over the hall are some of our friends. Rachel was the girl who thought you were some disgusting animal-" Shadow scoffed. "And Joey was the one who… picked you up…" Shadow just huffed even more. "I'm sure they meant no harm though…" she smiled.

"Yeah… you're not exactly… the average hedgehog…" Chandler said, Shadow narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't like your tone…" he said. "It's like everything's a joke to you…" Shadow said in a dark tone. Chandler stepped back a bit, Shadow wasn't looking very friendly at that moment.

As they had breakfast, another woman came in. "Hey guys- DEMON!" she screamed.

"Phoebe… he's not a demon… he's a hedgehog." Monica said.

"Apparently." Chandler added. Shadow growled at him, then narrowed his eyes at Phoebe.

"Any more of your friends I need to look out for?" Shadow said, he sounded annoyed.

"Oh, my brother… you'll probably see him today." Monica said. Shadow started to look shifty. "What's wrong?"

"I… gotta… go…" he said, looking embarrassed. She pointed to the bathroom and he limped over to it.

Then, Ross came. "Hi… I don't have to be in work for a while… how is everyone this morning?" he asked, he then screamed in quite a feminine way as he saw Shadow coming to the kitchen table.

"Is this him?" Shadow asked, looking annoyed again.

"Yes… this is my brother, Ross." Monica said. "And there's no need to worry Ross, he won't hurt you."

"It looks… amazing…" he started to say.

"IT!" Shadow growled, his fur ruffling up.

"It looks like an anthropomorphic-"

"No science stuff!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I have a question… why does everyone come here?" Shadow ask. "It's a bit rude…a and none of you knock… you all just barge in-" right on cue, Joey came in, without knocking.

"He's still here!" Joey said, pointing to him, looking quite shocked. "Why?"

"Well… you kept a chick and a duck before… why can't he stay… he's a lot cleaner and a lot more polite than them too." Monica boasted.

"You're not classing me as a pet? Are you?" Shadow said, finishing off his toast and bacon.

"No…" she said nervously. "It's just… you're so animal like." Shadow sighed. "Sorry…"

"I think I'll go now…" Shadow said. "My foot feels a lot better now… I guess I just needed some food." he got up, his foot still hurt though. He hissed with pain. "See… it's… all better…" Shadow cringed, and sat back down again.

"Lie down again." Monica told him. Shadow limped over to the sofa. "In fact… I think you should go into the guest room." she pointed over to the room.

"No… no need… I won't be here for much longer." Shadow said, lying down on the sofa. He fell asleep again.

When he woke up, everyone was still there. He looked at the clock, it was six o clock on the evening. "You're all still here?" Shadow asked groggily.

"No… we've all been to work… and now we're back." Monica said. "You're quite a heavy sleeper." Shadow nodded. Rachel was now there too, with her baby.

"I feel a lot better, so I'm gonna go." Shadow said, he got up, his foot was now a lot better.

"Don't you want to have something to eat before you go?" she asked. Shadow sighed, he noticed that they were all sitting down to eat, smelling the food, he became hungry. He joined them.

"Why does everybody come here?" Shadow asked again. They all looked at him. "Curious about me?" he said, grabbing the plate Monica gave him. He sat down in the little space left and started to eat. "Well… I'll tell you more about me then…"

So, Shadow told them the story of how he came into existence, and by the time he was finished, it was way past ten o clock at night. "I think I'll go then…"

"No… it's late, you might as well stay another night." Monica said. Shadow sighed, but he had now become accustomed to this.

"Fine…" he sighed. Everyone left to go to their homes, and Monica and Chandler went to bed.

Another night went by, and in the morning, Shadow's ankle was fully recovered. "I'm gonna leave now… thank you." Shadow said to them. "I've stayed long enough… thanks." he said, and headed for the door.

"If you ever need us, just come… we won't mind." Monica said. Shadow nodded and left.

After this, life went back to normal, and they seemed to forget about Shadow, they didn't talk about him as much as anyone would, though it was strange, they didn't make a big deal out of it. So, it was all back to normal again, and Shadow went back to his own business.

**Very brief, I know. But, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. PLEASE! **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
